finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII merchandise
This is a list of official Square Enix Merchandise available for the game Final Fantasy XII and its sequel Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. For a generic list, see Merchandise. Games Video Games released in all regions. FFXII logo.png|Japan. 3/16/06 XII NAfront.jpg|U.S. 10/31/06 XII NAcefront.jpg|U.S. Collectors Edition. 10/31/06 EUffxii.jpg|Europe. 3/1/07 XII-RevenantWings Jbox.jpg|Japan. 4/26/07 Consoles Special editions of games consoles have been released to commemorate the games' releases. Ff12_ps2.jpg|Japanese limited edition PlayStation 2. 3/16/06 Music Several albums and singles have been released for Final Fantasy XII. *''Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack'' *''Kiss Me Good-Bye'' *''Symphonic Poem "Hope"'' *''Selections from Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII'' Sheet music Several sheet music books have been published containing solo piano sheet music for the songs on the official soundtracks. Ffxii ost piano solo.png|''Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack Piano Solo Sheet Music''. Kiss me good-bye single sheet music.jpg|Sheet music for the "Kiss Me Good-Bye" single. Ffxii ost piano sheet music.png|Sheet music for "Symphonic Poem 'Hope'" and songs on the "Kiss Me Good-Bye" single. Symphonic poem hope piano solo sheet music.jpg|Sheet music for "Symphonic Poem 'Hope'". Books Ultimania series *''Final Fantasy XII Battle Ultimania'' - Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2006, Edited by Studio BentStuff, 592 pages, A5 Format ISBN 4-7575-1697-5 *''Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania'' - Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2006, Edited by Studio BentStuff, 528 pages, A5 Format ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 *''Final Fantasy XII Ultimania Omega'' - Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2006, Edited by Studio BentStuff, 671 pages, A5 Format ISBN 4-7575-1821-8 ''Final Fantasy XII'' official strategy guides *US: Brady Guide - Book published by BradyGames in US on 2003 with a walkthrough for Final Fantasy XII. 350 pages, Format A4, ISBN 0-7440-0837-9 *Europe: Piggyback Guide *Japan: Final Fantasy XII Guide - Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2006, Edited by Studio BentStuff. 400 pages, A5 Format ISBN 4-7575-1667-3 Manga adaptation An official manga adaptation was made, by Gin Amou and published by GanGan Comics. Unlike the game, the manga version starts when the whole party were going to the Tomb of Raithwall. The first volume was released in December 22, 2006. As of August 22, 2009 there are five volumes currently released, in which the book cover stars these characters in order: Ashe, Vaan, Balthier, Fran and Basch. Video / multimedia ''FFXII Collector's Edition Bonus DVD Available only for US players, this bonus DVD came with the game's Collector's Edition. Published by Square Enix, it includes artwork, interviews with game designers, an official ''History of Final Fantasy movie, and several advertising game clips. Action figures Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures have been released. Each figure is well articulated and comes with an accessory. The set features: *Vaan with Sword of Kings. *Ashe with Treaty-Blade. *Balthier with a gun. *Judge Gabranth with his swallow blades, Chaos Blade and Highway Star. Additional weapons for the Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures called "Play Arts Arms" were released by Square Enix Products. Included are: *Fomalhaut *Crystal Shield *Golden Axe *Deathbringer Sword *Demon Shield A Fran Play Arts KAI was released in 2016, many years after the four original Play Arts figures. Final Fantasy XII characters have also been included in Final Fantasy Trading Arts Mini sets. *Volume 1 features Vaan and Penelo. *Volume 2 features Ashe and Basch fon Ronsenburg. *Volume 3 features Balthier and Fran. Sculpture A Masterpiece Arts statue of Judge Gabranth has been released. It stands at 1:4 scale and is made of cold cast, PVC, metal, artificial leather, and a range of fabrics. He comes with his weapons, Chaos Blade and Highway Star. Under the Sculpture Arts line is a recreation of a scene featuring Balthier and Fran riding the hover bike, as they attempt an escape from the palace of Rabanastre as the Archadian Empire attacks and the palace collapses around them. This highly detailed statue is made of polyresin. The most expensive piece of Final Fantasy XII merchandise is the Square Enix Artifacts Judge Master Gabranth Helm, 1:1 replica of Judge Gabranth's helmet made of high-grade fiber-reinforced plastic and polyresin. It measures 36cm tall on the included custom display stand. Miscellaneous *Necklace *Pin Collection *T-Shirts *Zippo lighters Category:Final Fantasy XII FF 12